


The Littlest Heist

by SeparationBoundary



Series: One Desire [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Children, Children of Characters, Fluff, Gen, My first non porn fanfic, Theft, brothers being brothers, just trash, super fluffy fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeparationBoundary/pseuds/SeparationBoundary
Summary: (Takes place afterOne Desire)Feitan's three sons decide to take advantage of their parent's distraction (Bonnie's in labor!) and wander York New, alone.  Then they get a hankering to steal something.





	The Littlest Heist

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after [One Desire](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10954695) and I'd recommend you read that first. But you don't have to.  
> This is just a silly, fluffy, bit of trash. I just wanted to write about Feitan's boys, being ... well ... Feitan's boys. <3 Forgive my twaddle.

Follow up to [One Desire](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10954695)

 

The wiry, black haired boy plastered himself against the warm bricks, just barely peeking around the corner.

Tan knew he shouldn't be here, knew his mother would throw a fit, knew he was probably getting a spanking.

He didn't care.

He was going to get back at this bully.

The kid was going to pay.

The only problem was behind him.

He glanced back, into the alley.

A few feet behind him were his younger brothers, Lau, and Ping.  At 5 and 3, respectively, they were  _ way _ too young to be in a filthy alley in York New completely unattended.

Yep, Tan, who was only 9 himself, was going to get a spanking of epic proportions.

The inattendance happened accidentally.  Bonnie, their mom, was in labour with their latest sibling.  Still in the walking around and being very uncomfortable phase, Bonnie had entrusted the kids to their Dad: Feitan.  Unfortunately Feitan went mental when Bonnie was in pain of any sort and he had run out to get her something without grasping that the kids were in _his_ care.

Thus Tan, Lau, and Ping, three black haired sons of a thief, were loose in YorkNew.

 

Tan walked purposefully, trailed by Lau who held Ping’s hand firmly. Tan tried to Act as if This was His Neighborhood. As if he belonged there. 

Yep. He and his brothers were just running down to the corner store. Probably on an errand for their mother. 

Tan kept his eyes peeled for the bully, Tamaki. 

Tamaki was in for a world of hurt because he had done two very bad things (according to Tan.) He had 1) punched Lau, Tan’s beloved brother, in the face and 2) taken something that belonged to Tan. Well technically it belonged to their father

Tan had pinched the little knife from his dad's vast collection and claimed it as his own. He was very proud of that knife - so like the ones his dad had and he had no idea that Feitan knew he had it and had allowed him to keep it. 

Tan had been trying to show Lau how to sharpen it when their mom had appeared. Lau had quickly stuffed it in a pocket and Tan had run to help Bonnie. That's how Lau came to have the precious knife. 

And that's how Tamaki had come to acquire it after punching the snarling, clawing, five year old to get it

 

Tan kept a steady pace down the sidewalk, slow enough for Ping to keep up. The youngest was used to trailing after his brothers so he taciturnity kept close. They were three of a kind, these boys. All had straight black hair, Tan’s so long that he could braid it, Lau’s getting there, and eyes that tipped up at the edges, cat-like. The only thing that distinguished them was their eye color: Ping’s were dark grey, Lau’s green, and Tan’s a steely grey like his dad.

Tan paused behind an awning, scanning ahead. His eyes were narrowed against the morning sun. 

He gestured at Lau and spoke in Chinese

“That him?” He whispered, gesturing. Lau looked and nodded. 

The five year old didn’t take any notice of his slightly swollen nose, or his split lip.  He didn’t care.  Bonnie, his Mum, however would freak out when she saw.

But the two older boys would burn that bridge when they came to it.

Tan crossed the street so quickly that most adults wouldn’t have noticed him at all.  Lau and a phlegmatic Ping walked innocently but stealthily, hand in hand, farther down the lane.

The awning belonged to a fruit seller and Lau deftly snagged a dark plumb as he passed by, passing it blindly back to Ping who bit into it without comment.

Tan had reached the edge of the building where the red-headed boy - one of Tamaki’s lackeys, Tanaka, stood lounging and keeping a not-very-good lookout.

Tan wondered why Tamaki had posted a lookout.  He wondered what the son-of-a-bitch was doing inside on a fine morning instead of out bullying, extorting, fighting, stealing and generally making the neighbourhood miserable.

He crept closer, quietly lifting up the corner of a bit of heavy canvas that served as a side door.

Tamaki was sat facing an adult.  They seemed to be making a deal.  Tan struggled to see what it was on the table between them.

Tamaki, the bully, was 14.  He was a brutal creature, entirely without remorse and extraordinarily racist.  He was Japanese and held that race in high esteem.  Unfortunately, the brothers, with only a half chinese and ¼ japanese dad and a white mother, had pale skin and only a trace of an epicanthal fold.  

Tan didn't care.  He didn't give a shit.  He and his brothers spoke fluent Chinese, Japanese, and English.  They could use a knife with deadly intent.  They could read all three languages (at their own level), and could pick a pocket with ease.  Tan could even draw some Kanji characters.  As far as he was concerned, his parentage was perfect.

Tan edged up under the canvas as far as he dared.

Coins.  There were coins between them on the table.  Old looking ones with faded smooth edges and strange imprints.  Tan wondered briefly, romantically, if it was bounty from a pirate ship.

_ He should steal them. _

His mother will already be angry (he reasoned) and his dad would burst with pride (after Bonnie left the room) if he got those coins.

He ducked back into the alley.

Now to figure out how.

And quickly.  When his mother discovered them gone and unattended, no force on earth would be able to stop her, including their father.

Even Feitan knew that the one thing she cared most about on this planet was his sons.

“She kill  _ me _ and feed me to  _ you _ if she had to.” Feitan had told them with equal parts reverence and awe.

Yep.  Tan had to think fast.

\---

He recrossed the street, meeting up with his brothers, sharing everything he’d seen, and his proposal.

“But how are we gonna do it?” Lau asked.

“That’s the problem,” Tan said.

“Let me think,” Lau said.  It was generally acknowledged that Lau was the smartest of them.

“See pirates!” Ping announced.

“Shush, Baka!  There aren’t any pirates just pirate treasure.” Tan said.

“What ‘tree-sure’?”

“Like gold and stuff,”

“See gold!”

Tan sighed.  Lau spoke up.

“Too bad Kai’s not here.”

Kai was their uncle Chrollo’s daughter, and at age 7 was scary smart and an expert planner.  She was also bossy and a busybody.

“Well she’s not,” Tan said a bit sharply, “And if she was she’d just run back to Mama and Papa and blab!”

Lau was wisely silent but Tan was on a roll.

“She’s probably figured out we’re gone.” Tan clenched his fists, “She’s probably like ‘Daddy! Papa!  The boys are being baaaaad!’”

Lau had to giggle at his brother’s imitation.

Tan froze suddenly, staring across the way.  The adult was leaving.

“Be right back,” he hissed and was gone.

Lau climbed up on a nearby crate and Ping climbed up to sit beside him.

“Jeez, Pingy-chan, you are a mess!”  Lau tried to rub the dried plum juice off of the younger’s face but it was all over (even in his hair!) and had mostly dried.

“KaiKai-chan tell Papa?”

“Probably,” Lau spat on his sleeve and smeared the sticky plum juice around on Ping’s face.

The small boy squirmed.   “Papa KaiKai-chan Papa?”

Lau froze, staring at his brother.

“What?”

“KaiKai-chan say 'Papa'.  Papa  _ my _ papa!”

Lau marvelled that the three year old had noticed this and could voice it.  He casually resumed his cleaning attempts.

“Kai-chan just calls Papa that.  Uncle Chrollo is her daddy.  You know that, Pingy-chan.”

Ping subsided into a grumpy silence and Lau breathed a sigh of relief.  Truth be told, the clever Lau had long since held the suspicion that Kai was their half-sister.  Number one, no one seemed to be able to give any explanation of who or where Kai’s mom was. Uncle Phinks’s daughter, Phoebe’s, mom, had been a casual hook up who didn't want a child. Simply explained.

Also Kai looked a  _ lot  _ like their mother, Bonnie, whereas all three boys looked remarkably like Feitan.  And there was that suspicious gap in years between Tan and himself - into which Kai fit perfectly.

Lau wasn't sure how babies were made but he knew it took a boy and a girl and Uncle Chrollo was a boy and Tan and Lau had seen their Papa and their Mama  _ and _ Uncle Chrollo doing grownup things _ together _ .

Lau’s tantalizing (and yucky grown up stuff) train of thought was interrupted by Tan’s reappearance.

“I got an idea.” Tan said breathlessly.

 

“Wait,  _ what _ ?” Lau asked,

They were all three crouched next to Tamaki's hideout.

“The tea crates,” Tan explained, less than patiently.

“You want to sneak in and hide in a  _ tea crate _ ?!”

“I’d fit!”

“You won't be able to breathe, Baka!”

“Baka!” Ping agreed,

Both older boys shushed him.

“No!” Lau said, “I’m not gonna help you.”

“C’mon Lau …”

“NO!”  the boy said.  He was more like his mother than any of them. “Come on Pingy, we’re going!”  And with that he turned, tugging at the youngest boy’s hand and walked away with his chin in the air.

Tan cursed surprisingly fluently in Chinese.

Then something interesting happened.

Lau and Ping emerged from the alleyway between Tamaki’s place and the building next to it.  Tanaka, the red headed thug, spotted them and, assuming that if Tan wasn’t with them that he wasn’t in town at all, yelled.

Lau, well conditioned, didn't even bother to look, he just tightened his grip on his brother and sprinted off.

Tan, pressing himself against the wall, was stunned to see Tamaki himself come running out, alarmed by the ruckus.

Tan grinned like a fool.

The idiot had left the coins unguarded.

The little son of a thief slipped under the canvas and stuffed his pockets and then his hands with gold, giggling.

Just then he heard the heavy tread of feet.

Tan ran like a rabbit, laughing like a crazy person.  He skidded around a corner, then two, then chanced a glance backwards.  No one was behind him, he was too fast.

He cackled again and then - just as he turned back to the front - cannoned into something firm and black.

He bounced off of the thing, his gold coins flying everywhere, blood spurting from his nose.

For a second he lay on his back, the wind knocked out of his lungs, then he lifted himself up on his elbows and stared up at the object he’d hit.

It wasn’t an object, it was a person, and Tan recognised that silhouette.

Feitan lifted his oldest son bodily up by his collar, shaking him hard enough to make his teeth click together.

Tan began stuttering out an explanation, spitting out a fine spray of blood.

“No bother!” Feitan hissed, shaking the boy again.  “Lau already try to cover for you!”

Tan hung limply in his grasp, angry and embarrassed, knowing that fighting would only make it worse.  To his mortification, tears trickled down his cheeks.

Feitan softened immediately.

He set the boy down and ran his fingers through his own straight black hair, so like his son’s.  He was no good at this parenting thing.  Bonnie was the parent.  Sometimes of him as well.

The spider huffed out a chagrined sigh at that thought and gestured at his son.  

“Pick you coins up.  We count when we get home.”

Tan looked up at him, amazed at his luck.

“You mom gonna kill us both,”  Feitan said, “Right after you meet you new brother.”

 


End file.
